The Cliff Where Two Men Stood
by Atomic404
Summary: Ivor finds Soren standing at the edge of the cliff where it all started, and soon to be where it all ended. One-shot. Warning: Very sensitive content inside.


Ivor had been looking for Soren for weeks, maybe even months, he didn't bother to keep count. He had put up missing person signs all over the town, hoping that someone would know where he is, but to no avail. He was starting to lose hope, thinking that maybe he was gone forever. He had talked to Magnus and Gabriel about it, and they just said to give up, but Ivor wouldn't. He needed to find him.

One day, he decided to go to a cliff right outside of town, a cliff that had a giant tree on it with a swing, a cliff where he and Soren had come up with the idea of The Order of the Stone. As he got closer to the cliff, he saw a silhouette standing at the edge; Soren. He ran as fast as he could to him, tripping over rocks and stumps along the way. He made it to the top and stood next to him, staring at his bearded face.

"I've been looking for you." Ivor told him. Soren just lowered his head to look at the ground far beneath the cliff edge. Ivor knew something wasn't right with Soren, he barely showed any color, and it looked like he had been crying for hours. Ivor looked out in front of him, looking at the amazing sunset.

"This cliff is where it started, isn't it?" Soren asked, his memory a little blurry.

"Yes, it is," Ivor replied, "It's where we did everything together, it was our little hideout." Ivor chuckled a little at how silly they used to be as kids, but Soren didn't show any emotion on his face.

"I'm a fool." He said, closing his eyes to stop the tears from pouring out.

"You're not Soren!" Ivor replied.

"I am, I'm a fool and a fraud!" Soren couldn't hold his tears back any further, and he ended up bursting into tears. Ivor put his hand on Soren's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Soren, you are an amazing person, and you gave me hope and happiness." He said.

"I'm nothing!"

"Soren, that's not true, you're my friend; in fact, you're more than my friend."

"But you created The Wither Storm to go after us. To go after me"

"I know what I did was the wrong thing to do, but I never wanted it to hurt anyone." Soren grabbed Ivor's hand and pulled it off of his shoulder.

"Just leave me alone." Soren told him.

"I'm afraid if I leave you, I may never get to see you again." Soren wouldn't reply to that statement, fearing the worst.

"Soren, you don't have to do this," Ivor said, "People love you. I love you!"

"No one loves me." Soren argued.

"That's not true!"

"You're just telling me all this to stop me."

"That is also not true Soren! I really do love you!"

"You do?" Soren looked up at him, surprised by his statement.

"Yes, you know that," Ivor replied, "We were together for so long!" Ivor was hoping to be making progress with the man, but he was wrong.

"Then maybe we should disappear together." Soren suggested.

"No Soren, none of us are disappearing." Ivor replied, his fear coming closer to becoming reality.

"You can't stop me Ivor," Soren replied, "It's for the better of all of us."

"Soren, it won't be better for anyone!" Ivor was starting to feel all sorts of emotions: fear, sadness, anger, and love. Soren's foot was getting closer to the edge, almost like he was about to step off.

"Soren." Ivor knew what was about to happen, but he wished it wouldn't be true.

"I love you too Ivor," Soren told him, "I'm glad you were the last face I saw." Soren put his arms out and started to lean forward.

"Soren no!" Ivor tried to stop him by grabbing onto his scarf, hoping that would stop him from falling, but his scarf slipped off his neck as he fell. It all felt like it was going in slow motion as Ivor watched the man he loved fall to the ground far beneath. He clutched Soren's scarf tightly as he ran down the cliffside, hoping that Soren would be okay once at the bottom. Once he had made it to the bottom, he saw what he wished wasn't him. Ivor ran over to his lifeless body, tears streaming down his face. He kneeled down next to him held his cold hand tightly. Ivor tried to feel for his pulse, but there was nothing.

"N-no." Ivor muttered, his voice shaky. One of the things about this that hurt him the most is that he jumped from the cliff where they had become best friends. The cliff where they announced their true feelings for each other. The cliff where they shared their first kiss. He lost him. He lost his ginger haired friend; no, best friend. Not even; he was his soulmate. He laid down next to him and cuddled his body, hoping this wasn't true, hoping that it was just a bad dream, but it was very much true. And there was no way of going back.

 **Authors Note: Hi there. Sorry for the sad and random story, but, last night I came up with this and I just had to write it down. Don't worry, I am working on my other story, but I just wanted to take a quick break to write this.**


End file.
